User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/Bloons Tower Defense Ideas
Here we go again to another non IALR-related suggestion blog! This is because: #BTD6 is released #I just felt like it after playing BTD Battles on Steam So, here they are! 'Towers' Leave your ideas below in the comments! *'Monkey Botanist' - 450 base cost. Tosses pineapples onto the field. Suggested by Moon Snail **'Left Path' ***'Fruit Punch' - 500 cost. Hits nearby bloons with a watermelon, popping 2 layers. ***'Winter Melon' - 800 cost. Replaces watermelon with a winter melon, popping one extra layer and slowing bloons. ***'Angel's Trumpet' - 2,000 cost. Plants down an Angel's Trumpet, which can periodically stun nearby bloons. ***'Venus MOAB Trap' - 5,000 cost. The Venus MOAB trap devours MOABs. After biting, it takes 15 seconds to digest a MOAB, 20 for a DDT, 35 for a BFB, 50 for a ZOMG and 120 for a BAD. ***''TBA'' **'Middle Path' ***''TBA'' **'Right Path' ***'Agriculture' - 275 cost. Pineapples grow faster. ***'Multi-grow' - 400 cost. Tosses two pineapples at once. ***'Grilled Pineapples' - 950 cost. Pineapples pop 2 layers, ignite bloons and explode as soon as one gets near! ***''TBA'' ***'M.O.A.P.' - 28,500 cost. The Mother of all Pineapples explodes and tosses pineapples all over the track. (Activated ability, takes 15 seconds to recharge) 'Bloons' Leave your ideas below in the comments! *'Orange Bloon' - Is fast as a Purple Bloon and is immune to fire. Its children are 2 Pink Bloons. Its RBE is 11. *'Magenta Bloon' - Is as fast as a Purple Bloon and is immune to magic. Its children are 2 Pink Bloons. Its RBE is 11. *'Tiger Bloon' - Is fast as a Yellow Bloon and is immune to both bombs and fire. Its children are 1 Black Bloon and 1 Orange Bloon. Its RBE is 23. *'Cyan Bloon' - Is fast as a Green Bloon, has 5 HP and is immune to ice and electrical attacks. Its children are 2 Tiger Bloons. Its RBE is 47. Suggested by Moon Snail *'Piano Bloon' - Is fast as a Green Bloon, has 3 HP and will make a piano sound when hit, ranging from C to B in pitch. Its children are 4 Black Bloons and 2 White Bloons. Its RBE is 67. *'Chocolate Bloon' - Is fast as a Rainbow Bloon and has 5 HP. Its children are 3 Zebra Bloons. Its RBE is 70. *'Electro Bloon' - Is half the speed as a Pink Bloon, has 8 HP and is immune to electrical attacks. When its layer is popped, it releases a small electrical shockwave, stunning towers in its radius for 1 second and popping one layer off bloons in the same radius. Its children are 2 Zebra Bloons and 1 Tiger Bloon. Its RBE is 70. *'Amber Bloon' - Is fast as a Blue Bloon and has 50 HP. Its children are 4 Rainbow Bloons. Its RBE is 189. *'Obsidian Bloon' - Is half the speed as a Green Bloon and has 70 HP. Its children are 6 Zebra Bloons and 4 Tiger Bloons. Its RBE is 231. *'Diamond Bloon' - Is half the speed as a Red Bloon, has 88 HP and is immune to sharp objects. Its children are 2 Amber Bloons. Its RBE is 379. *'Ghost Bloon' - Is half the speed as a Blue Bloon. It's actually not easy to pop it, as darts, bombs and other projectiles simply pass through it. (Hint: Use a Mortar Tower.) It has no children. Its RBE is 1. *'Wooden Bloon' - Is fast as a Blue Bloon. Unlike most bloons, it needs 10 darts to pop it, but is popped instantly by explosions. Its children are 4 Tiger Bloons. Its RBE is 93. *'Supersonic Bloon' - Is half the speed as a Green Bloon and has 30 HP. However, once its HP reaches 10, it will charge up for 3 seconds, then dramatically speeds up, going even faster than a Pink Bloon. Its children are 4 Pink Bloons and 6 Yellow Bloons. Its RBE is 45. *'Bloon Box' - TBA 'Tracks' *'Monkey Stadium' - A track that takes place in a stadium, hence the name. It has 3 entrances and 1 exit. 'Extras' 'Retro Tracks' *'Monkey Lane' (BTD5) *'The Rink' (BTD5) *'3 Times Around' (BTD5) *'Ocean Road' (BTD4) *'Pool Table' (BTD4) *'Spice Islands' (BTD6) *'DNA Test' (BTD4) *'Cornfield' (BTD6) 'Monkey Stadium Audience/Cheerleader Quotes' When winning the last round of the difficulty *'Audience:' *cheering* When out of lives *'Audience:' *groan* When a tower is upgraded to tier 5 *'Audience:' *gasp* When the player is on the last round of the difficulty *'Cheerleaders:' Go, monkeys, go! When the first ZOMG/DDT/BAD appears *'Audience:' *gasp* When the player enters Freeplay *'Cheerleaders:' F-R-E-E-P-L-A-Y! Freeplay! When activating abilities (other than the Sun Temple ability) *'Audience:' *cheering* When activating the Sun Temple ability *'Audience:' *loud cheering* or *'Cheerleaders:' Suuuuuuun Temple!! When a Ghost Bloon enters during Halloween *'Cheerleaders:' S-P-O-O-K-Y! W.I.P. Category:Blog posts